Relationship between the incidence of mothers who are colonized with yeast and their babies who are infected. If higher proportion of women with monilia infected babies themselves have a yeast infection, we propose that the mother is passing the infection to her child, either by colonization during the vaginal delivery or by poor hygiene techniques in caretaking.